Elbow-type loadbreak connectors are used in electric distribution systems in great numbers. The installer of components of the distribution system must install or use loadbreak connectors of different styles and in different UD cable distribution components. Appropriate and facile handling of and interconnection of a male contact pin in an elbow-type loadbreak connector requires a tool or instrument which permits the operator to positively control or handle movement of the pin for proper insertion into interengaging position with the contact end on the cable, and to thereafter operatively interengage the respective threaded portions of the members.
Tools or devices for the described purpose have heretofore been known and used. One known type consists of a wrench having a generally "L" configuration or a "U" shape with one leg being relatively short and interengageable in a hole in the connector pin and the other, longer leg, constituting a manipulating handle. In operation, the wrench which consists of bent rod-like material has the shorter leg inserted in the hole in the contact pin and the so interconnected wrench and pin are thereafter inserted and assembled in the loadbreak connector. This type of wrench, however, is subject to problems in use. It is difficult to position the pin with the "L" or "U" shaped key which is provided with elbow kits since it has a tendency to slip out of the hole and operational engagement is lost.
Another type of wrench known in the art consists of a relatively expensive unit having a handle portion with a hole therein adapted for engagement over an end of the male contact pin, and the wrench further includes a pivotally mounted hole-engaging member which is spring-biased into a closed position, but so maneuverable as to permit placement of and interengagement of the end into the male contact pin hole. Units of this type, however, are not only expensive but are of substantial weight and size. Such a tool would normally be placed with a tool kit of the operator or installer and is subject to being misplaced or in a location not handy for the installer.
The present invention is primarily directed to a wrench of a type and configuration which will insure a positive interengagement with a male contact pin for maneuvering or handling thereof and which wrench is formed of rod or wire-like material so configured as to have a snap-on attachment to the contact pin. This wrench or key will be held positively in a fixed position with respect to a male contact pin when operatively interengaged. This serves to hold the wrench and pin in a fixed position, greatly simplifying the task of aligning and turning the pin for placement, removal and/or replacement. The wrench device is inexpensive and can be produced as a throw-away item. It is primarily devised to constitute a replacement for the key or wrench above-described which is normally supplied with an elbow loadbreak connector. The wrench of the present invention, accordingly, is devised to constitute a replacement for the key currently issued with such elbow kits.
As aforementioned, elbow-type loadbreak connectors are in widespread use and all include an elbow terminator or male contact pin. This pin must be installed in an arm of the loadbreak connector and positive control for maneuverability is necessary.
Heretofore, known types of wrenches or keys for manipulating the male contact pin have not been entirely satisfactory in use and/or are expensive in construction and subject to being non-readily available to an installer operator.
The wrench of the present invention is inexpensive to manufacture, is positive in action for holding and maneuvering a pin member such as a male contact pin in an elbow style loadbreak connector and is uncomplicated structurally and in operational use.